


Exhaustion Takes a Backseat

by Siberian



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s condition makes his body needy. Hellboy is only too happy to satisfy those needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion Takes a Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle IX - Dressed to the Nines
> 
> Prompt: Mpreg
> 
> This is from Hellboy’s point of view. It doesn’t really have a timeframe, but it would probably be more plausible if the second film never happened. That way you’re not left wondering what happened to get them to this point. If you read this on the Porn Battle website you’ll notice some slight changes. A reader was a little confused during one part of the story. Re-reading that section I could see why and rephrased it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hellboy blinked open bleary eyes when he heard his name whispered in the dark room. The voice was familiar to him even half awake as was the hand that rested on his chest. “What do you need John?” The words were slurred but still recognizable. Deciphering them was also probably made easier since it had become common for John to wake him at all hours. 

“I can’t sleep. I was wondering if you wanted to..” This had also become common. Ever since John had become pregnant his libido was working overtime. Hellboy was exhausted. Earlier in the evening he’d gotten tossed around like a rag doll for the better part of an hour. The demon he’d faced not taking the hint to die. Regardless he was already becoming aroused. 

Just the thought of being with John still had that effect on him. At the same time he was glad his body was so eager despite his weariness because he had promised to fulfill all of John’s needs when his lover’s pregnancy had become known. It wasn’t a sacrifice for Hellboy but it assured John that he wouldn’t be alone in this new very frightening experience. Hellboy didn’t respond verbally but reached down using one hand to push up John’s nightgown. He really couldn’t see John’s face in the dark but kept his eyes were he knew his lover’s face to be. 

As he wrapped his hand loosely around the already hardening flesh he took in the increased breathing. He made his grip a little more solid after a moment, John leaning forward at the action to bury his heated face into Hellboy’s chest. He kept up the steady pace for some time. It wasn’t until John’s member was leaking in his grip and the pale hips of his lover were thrusting forward that Hellboy released the erection. 

John gave a tiny sound of protest, a thin hand reaching out to grab Hellboy’s hand with the intention of pulling it back to his groin. Hellboy gently resisted only pausing a few seconds to maneuver onto his side. With the new leverage he pushed John’s shoulder until he was on his back. A smooth roll brought Hellboy to his knees. John released a ragged moan as he realized what Hellboy intended. The sound closely followed by John spreading his legs wide open. 

The fabric of the nightshirt was still in Hellboy’s way but he couldn’t help groaning aloud at John’s immediate surrender. With a quick yank he pushed his sleeping pants down just enough to release his own throbbing erection. Moving closer he quickly settled between John’s thighs. The fabric of his lover’s nightshirt was pushed up over his pale hips. With that done Hellboy lined himself up immediately, his lover’s urgency causing his blood to boil. 

He pushed his fingers against the entrance to John’s body practically sighing in happiness at finding him already slick. That was a side effect of the pregnancy. Abe was still working on finding out all of the facts but there were some things they had managed to figure out. John’s body had formed its own channel in which to receive his semen, the result of sleeping with a demon. Apparently he could impregnate any sex. 

Once the child had started to grow the channel would re-open in only two instances. When John went into labor in preparation for the birth and when he was aroused. The channel lining the inside of John’s passage folding closed against the walls of his entrance when not in use. Abe believed that the channel opening at the start of arousal was John’s body reacting to the presence of his mate. It was instinctually preparing itself for penetration by providing its own natural lubrication. Hellboy had been skeptical but Abe had seemed certain that John’s body was reacting on a primal level. 

Hellboy wasn’t sure how much of what Abe thought was true but he was determined to enjoy the sensation. Making love to John always felt wonderful. That never changed. Hellboy did have to admit though that it was nice to just press into John’s body with no prep work. The tightness and heat were the same. The only real difference was the slickness. Lubricant worked wonders when they were together. Still, Hellboy didn’t think he’d ever forget the shift in sensation. How it felt to have John’s wetness gush onto his member as his lover’s passage contracted. 

Hellboy shuddered at the thought. Just the memory caused his member to twitch. Lining himself up to John’s body he pushed in slowly. John cried out as he unintentionally twisted his hips to the side. Hellboy just kept pushing inward letting his bulk push John’s hips back to the bed, the weight of his body helping to keep the squirming man in place. Reaching down he grabbed the bedding in a tight grip as he settled fully into his lover’s body. He shifted slightly on his knees to get a better angle. 

The medium sized bump on John’s stomach nestled against his own flat stomach. Hellboy looked down wanting to see the evidence of their growing child made real. The room was dark but not so dark that he couldn’t make out the swell of his lover’s stomach. John groaned then. A sound saturated with longing and frustration. It helped him to focus once more on the task at hand. Tightening his fists into the sheets he started to thrust steadily. 

He kept himself kneeling above John, always aware not to put too much weight on his human lover in his present condition. John sobbed out at the movement one of his hand’s latching onto Hellboy’s bicep. Hellboy could tell that it wouldn’t last long. That was something else that had changed with the addition of the baby. There had been nights when they could torment one another for hours. Now though John was so sensitive it didn’t take much for him to climax. 

It was more than okay with Hellboy though since John’s reactions were enough to make him come just as quickly. His lover’s passage contracted in the early stages of orgasm and Hellboy grunted as that glorious wetness gushed around his member. The molten fluid oozed out from John’s passage to smear between their bodies as he continued to thrust. Being able to feel John on the edge Hellboy reached down to take hold of his erection. It took only one gentle stroke upward for John’s body to seize in release. 

Sobs filled the small space as his release spurted into Hellboy’s fist. At the same time John’s passage clamped down hard, the wetness gushing around Hellboy’s erection in a copious amount, before his body relaxed enough for his passage to break down into contractions. Hellboy continued to move using sheer willpower to keep his orgasm at bay until John was almost finished. Only then did he grab the bedding with both hands again, intent on climaxing. All it took was too more pushes into the still contracting passage for Hellboy to cry out in orgasm. 

His body tensed for some time before starting to relax. Still he stayed deep, enjoying their closeness. The wilting of his erection was what caused him to finally pull away. Still trying to get his muscles to solidify he concentrated on John. His lover was still panting even after this amount of time. Hellboy leaned down to kiss him softly before moving back and leaning downward even further. 

With the gentlest of kisses he moved his lips over the skin where their child grew. In reaction a shaky hand settled in his hair. They still had some time yet to wait but Hellboy already loved the little sprite. It surprised him at first how quickly the baby had captured his heart. The child wasn’t even born yet but really he shouldn’t have been surprised. The baby was a part of John, after all.

The End


End file.
